Grudge Match/Transcript
Main Episode GRUDGE MATCH WRITTEN BY JENNI TOWNSEND DIRECTED BY DIANNA BASSO Jessicake: Oh! Ciao, Lyn Gweeni! Lyn Gweeni: Ciao, Jessicake! Have you meet Spaghetti Sue? Spaghetti Sue: Jessicake! I remember you from the Great Railway Show! Jessicake: Oh yes! (Flashback to the events of the Shunting Challenge) Jessicake: Did I beat you? Spaghetti Sue: Yes, you beat me. Jessicake: Spaghetti Sue! I can't believe I traveled so far to see a Shoppie I met before! Spaghetti Sue: Perhaps the world is not so big enough after all, Jessicake! Lyn Gweeni: Oh! Heads up! (A beach ball starts from the sky) Spaghetti Sue: Game on! (Spaghetti Sue catches the beach ball) Spaghetti Sue: Let's make a lep be! Don't let the ball touch the ground! (Spaghetti Sue passes Lyn Gweeni the beach ball) Lyn Gweeni: I got it! (Lyn Gweeni passes the beach ball to Peppa Ronnie Pizza) Peppa Ronnie Pizza: To me! To me! (Peppa Ronnie Pizza the beach ball to Jessicake) Spaghetti Sue: Oh! (Jessicake catches the beach ball) Jessicake: Oh! Watch this! (Jessicake throws the beach ball to the ocean) Jessicake: Oops! Sorry! Spaghetti Sue: Oh! Jessicake! You ruined the game! Carlo Coffee Pot: I got it! (Carlo Coffee Pot passes the beach ball to Peppa Ronnie Pizza) Spaghetti Sue: Nice one, Carlo! Well played! (Peppa Ronnie Pizza passes the beach ball to Lyn Gweeni) Spaghetti Sue: Pass it to me! To me! (Lyn Gweeni passes the beach ball to Jessicake) Spaghetti Sue: Oh! (Jessicake passes the beach ball to Spaghetti Sue) Spaghetti Sue: Yes! This Sue from Italy to molt! She beats one! (Gino Gelati passes by) Spaghetti Sue: Oh! She beats two! She shoots... (Spaghetti Sue sends the beach ball into one of Gino Gelati's trucks) Spaghetti Sue: It scores! Ohhh!!!!!!! The little Shoppie all the way from Italy, Spaghetti Sue, simply, the greatest! (Fantasy starts) (The audience chants Spaghetti Sue's name) Spaghetti Sue: *laughs* Grazie! Thank you, thank you! I am the greatest! *laughs* Jessicake: Hey! (Fantasy ends) Jessicake: I thought we were trying to keep the ball in the air, not score a goal! Spaghetti Sue: Well, two flow guys I scored one anyway! *sighs* I love games! Jessicake: *laughs* So do I, Spaghetti Sue! Spaghetti Sue: So let's have another one! Whoever can collect their goods and bring them back to the docks first is the champion! Jessicake: You're on! (Jessicake and Spaghetti Sue get coupled up to their trucks. They both blow their whistle, a whistle is heard, and they leave.) Jessicake: So Spaghetti Sue and I raced to see who is the fastest. But I kept getting distracted by all the wonderful sights of Italy. (Spaghetti Sue goes ahead of Jessicake. Jessicake looks at the trees.) Jessicake: Huh? (Jessicake notices Spaghetti Sue is ahead of her.) Jessicake: I'm right behind you! (Jessicake catches up to Spaghetti Sue) Jessicake: *chuckles* I'm winning! Spaghetti Sue: Hey! (Spaghetti Sue and Jessicake pass by a beach) Jessicake: Wow! Look at that! Spaghetti Sue: Ooh, I just passed you! Woo-hoo!!! (Jessicake speeds up) (Jessicake and Spaghetti Sue stop at a goods yard. Workmen fill their cars with cargo.) Jessicake: We picked up our cargo, and both raced back to the docks. (Jessicake and Spaghetti Sue blow their whistles) (They pass by a beach) Spaghetti Sue: Faster, faster! (They go back to the docks. They cross the finish line.) Peppa Ronnie Pizza: Jessicake is the winner! By a buffer! Jessicake: Woo-hoo!!! I'm number one! Spaghetti Sue: We have to race again! Give me a chance to beat you back and be the winner! Jessicake: I guess so... Okay! You're on! (Jessicake and Spaghetti Sue get coupled up to their trucks. They both blow their whistle.) Spaghetti Sue: One two three go! (While they're racing, Spaghetti Sue decides to go a different way.) Jessicake: Why'd she go that way? (Jessicake loads up with her cargo and heads back to the docks.) Jessicake: Did I... am I... the winner! Spaghetti Sue: As if! *laughs* I am the best, I am the greatest, nananananana! Lyn Gweeni: Not really, Spaghetti Sue. Jessicake won the last race, so you're tied. You're equal. Spaghetti Sue: Okay, so now we have to play one more time. To see who's the best Shoppie of all time. How about a test of strength? Jessicake: Um, okay, Spaghetti Sue. Spaghetti Sue: Game... on! (Jessicake and Spaghetti Sue get coupled up to their cars.) Peppa Ronnie Pizza: Due... uno... pull!!! (Jessicake and Spaghetti Sue pull their cars as hard as possible. While they're doing this, the coupling snapped on Spaghetti Sue's car. Spaghetti Sue almost goes over the edge.) Spaghetti Sue: Aiuto! Help! Jessicake: Uncouple my cars! Don't worry, Spaghetti Sue! I'll save you! (Jessicake pulls Spaghetti Sue back to safety.) Spaghetti Sue: Jessicake! You could've won! Jessicake: I know! But you were in trouble! And some things are more important than winning. Spaghetti Sue: Thank you, Jessicake. You know, ever since you beat me at the Great Railway Show, I've wanted to win against you at something. But at much rather we were friends than rivals. Jessicake: Me too, Spaghetti Sue. Spaghetti Sue: Good. So let's deliver some more cars and this time... (pause) I'll show you some sweet shortcuts with spectacular views. Jessicake: Alright! *laughs* I would love that! Peppa Ronnie Pizza: Heads up! Spaghetti Sue: Where is it? Where is it? (The beach ball bounces off of Spaghetti Sue and falls in the water.) Spaghetti Sue: Oh well. You win some, you lose some. (Spaghetti Sue, Jessicake, and Lyn Gweeni laugh as the episode ends.) Life Lesson Jessicake: I love to race and compete against my friends. But some things are more important than winning. (Flashback starts) Jessicake One time, a soccer team was visiting Shopville from the Mainland. Donatina and I turned it into a competition: Reds vs. Blues! But neither of us won. All we did was cause confusion and delay. Jessicake: When Spaghetti Sue and I met again, she really wanted to show that she could beat me at any cost. But she realized that being friends is better than winning. (Flashback ends) Jessicake: Who doesn't want to be the best at something? It feels great when you win! But real winners don't lose friends over a silly game. Molly Cake Pop: Come on, Jessicake! Milly Cake Pop: It's time to go! Jessicake: See you next time! (Life lesson ends) Category:Transcripts